


100 Million

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having seen a wealth of experiences throughout the verse, Inara was initially stunned by River. A young woman beyond compare, one who lived in a world of her own with brief instances of lucidity that suggested hidden depths that were concealed from view, perhaps for a reason.For River, Inara is glamour and kindness personified. Someone older and much wiser, someone to love.





	




End file.
